Together We'll find a way
by Pwincessnaveerax
Summary: Fugitives on the run. After running away from the Fire nation at the time of solar eclipse.. Zuko And his Lover Mai have nowhere to go, and have no one except for each other, Azula has forced Ty lee to join her to capture them both and punish them brutal


W**written by me, Just 'cause i was bored, Avatar the last airbender doesn't belong to me. (c) Nick and the creators of avatar.**

Together we'll find a way…

Chapter 1; Blood on my hands

Maiko.

Chapter summary : Fugitives on the run.

After running away from the Fire nation at the time of solar eclipse.. Zuko And his Lover Mai have nowhere to go, and have no one except for each other, Azula has forced Ty lee to join her to capture them both and punish them brutally. But would her plans work? Or would Zuko and Mai make it out? What about mai's parents?

--

(Mai's PoV)

We ran until we had lost track of the fire nation soldiers behind us. I didn't have much weight on me except for my daggers; knives and other weapons, but I was still tired…

"Okay, where are we going? We've been running for hours, I'm totally tapped out" I said with a sigh.

"Zuko?"

"Y-yeah?" he said with a stutter, I could tell from his face that he was tired himself…

"Shouldn't we…like err rest for a bit?"

"Yeah,Okay...How about we like rest beside that tree over there, I could make some tea for us." Zuko said with a smile.

I nodded and flopped down on a rock below. Since, when did he start making tea, I thought. How much does time change a person anyway? Especially Zuko, where DID all the anger go? I couldn't help thinking of that despite our situation…What was going to happen anyway? Where we going to run like fugitives all our lives? Does Zuko have a plan? Who else would we go to? I hoped to God zuko had plan, because if we're running to nothing…Might as well give up!

My thoughts were interrupted by Zuko...He was calling out to me for a quite a while I guess.

"M-Mai"?

"Huh? Hm?"

"Could you- um get some water for the tea, while I lit up the fire?" He smiled pointing to a lake, which was. Not too far.

"Uhh, Sure I guess"

I set off towards the lake, which was probably cold...Ugh...Cold…Just the thought of it freaks me out, Oh well, It's for Zuko anyway..

I stop by the lake which has a tree behind it… I see some shadows by...Probaly some birds I thought…

"Well, hello there", a sharp voice said, from nowhere.

I tried to speak, but no word except a squeak came out from my throat, the person in front me; who I hadn't been expecting from a while, and hadn't seen from years was smirking… The person… my ex- lover…you could say… the one who had betrayed me…the one who I had given my whole heart to; the one who I foolishly threw my life away for.

"Nice to see you here, what are you doing with that big-headed banished jerk anyway darl"? Smirked Quinn Lee.

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just got some orders from the Fire Lord to catch two traitors… or traitor…" he moved forward towards me.

"Leave ME alone, what do you want"? Seriously, is he trying to "bargain?"

"Look, Mai, I can still make this right… We still can be together, And we'll catch the banished jerk, you don't have to do this", he grinned.

"I love zuko more than you know… He means everything to me, without him; I'm nothing, he's the greatest thing ever to happen to my life and I won't throw it away, I love zuko more than ANYTHING", I threw my daggers towards him but he dodged.

"Very well… This is your own mistake, you'll always remember that", He sent a big fireball towards me.

I ran as fast I as could, I obviously couldn't face him on my own…

"YOU DO run away from everything!"

…

(Zuko's PoV)

I lit up the fire, I think it was a peaceful today, I hadn't ever imagine that I would be here today…

Suddenly I heard some screams, and someone running towards me… Mai!

"Zuko! He's onto us, Quinn Lee", Mai shouted with a terrified look on her face. Her hand was burned, I could guess why… A fire bender.

Quin Lee suddenly jumped out from the trees, "Well, Well, If it isn't Prince banished and his weak girlfriend! Serves you two traitors right, you really don't deserve to be in our fire-nation"

"You don't know what you're talking about, you're about to go down, soon enough", I took up my dual swords.

He laughed evilly, just like Azula.

Without another word he emerged a huge fire ball towards Mai.

I pushed her out of my way and almost sliced the fire with my swords, Quinn Lee kept firebending towards Mai which was the most coward thing to do.

"Hey coward, why don't you keep her out of this?" I yelled.

"Nahh, that wouldn't be the right thing to do, it's two on one after all", Then he started charging lightning…

I knew what to do, redirect it! I stood in the way.

He changed his aim unexpectedly towards Mai…

I jumped in front, and with that I redirected it…. Towards Quinn Lee…

(Mai's POV)

Quinn Lee was struck! Zuko's mouth was open and he was staring at Quinn Lee's fallen body in horror, and as blood came out of its mouth…

I quickly ran towards Zuko, "I'm sorry I couldn't be much of help…I uh left some of my daggers", I kept a hand on his shoulder; trying to comfort him.

"I-i…Killed him", Zuko said looking at ground.

"No… There was nothing that you could do"

"I KILLED him, he isn't ALIVE anymore, don't you understand?!" He started running towards the forest.

"ZUKO!"

(Zuko's Pov)

I felt guilty, I just ran away, don't know where I'd go, I feel guilty…What have I done? What would Uncle think of this?

A voice was calling after me, it was Mai's.

"Zuko, Are you alright"

(Mai's PoV)

"No…" he replied silently and wouldn't let his eyes meet mine.

"Zuko, its okay… There was nothing that you could do…"

"I … feel guilty!! I just took away a person's life!"

"There was nothing that you could do! Quinn Lee would've taken mine or your life instead if you wouldn't have shot him, Look, it was fair… It's fair", I thought about what I had said.

He was silent.

I kept a hand on his shoulder and tiled his head towards me, and gave him a kiss.

"It's alright, like I said you don't HAVE to feel guilty, you don't have to regret it, imagine what would've happened if you hadn't done that… I would be the one who would've fallen down.

He stared at me for a second.

(Zukos PoV)

I thought about what Mai just said, it reminds me of what once Uncle said… "Only Justice will bring peace".

"I guess you're right"

"Mhm", she smiled.

"I'll start a fire here; we can camp here for the night"

"Hmm, okay", she said with a tired look in her eyes.

(Mai's poV)

Zuko started the fire, and set up the tent.

"I kinda like it…here, only us" I said and gulped and thought what he'd say.

He chuckled to my surprise,"Yeahh".

I got up and spread a sheet on the ground, that's where I'm going to be sleeping I guess.

"You're going to sleep there?

I sighed. "What's wrong with sleeping on a sheet?"

Zuko had an idiotic look on his face. "Eeh, that's not exactly what I meant, Are you going to sleep on the rocks? And not in the tent with me? I don't think it's safe there"

"Meh,I'll be fine, you care too much," I rolled my eyes.

"YES! I do, because I'm worried that you might get captured! It may sound stupid to you! But I….fear … that I might loose you"

I sighed again. "Okay, I'll sleep in the tent.

"Okay".

I still can't escape from my thoughts though… Maybe I should ask Zuko of where we'd be heading, if he even has a plan.

"What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" He said, not understanding.

"I don't know if we can go ON like this, it seems like we're running to nowhere…do you even have a plan?" I asked.

"Oh" He said dumbly.

"Well?"

"at least… we're away from the fire-nation"

"YES, but what NOW? Are we going to run like fugitives our whole lives? Please don't tell me you didn't think of this before…"

"Calm down…"

"I CAN'T!"

(Zuko's PoV)

_FLASHBACK_

"_AND THEN WHAT‌! You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had no where to go!", Uncle Iroh shouted intensely._

"_I would've figured something out!"_

//////

"We'll head to the earth-kingdom, to the order of the white-lotus, I know what to do, we'll have to be strong if we're to make it through", I finally said.

Mai nodded and went inside the tent.

I looked up to the stars, "God, I hope this works"

"Are you coming", A sleepy voice said from behind.

I walk into the tent and flop down below Mai… I know we're going to make it out.

--

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Hope you like it.


End file.
